


The Missing Piece

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer's POV, M/M, Season 14 Episode 7 "Unhuman Nature" spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer hears the call of Nick.





	The Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifers_perfect_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_perfect_angel/gifts).



> SO THIS is for @lucifers-perfect-angel!! They are being a doll and sending me a pendulum and some sarsaparilla, so I wrote them this!!
> 
> Contains Spoilers for 14x07

Knowing peace wasn’t something Lucifer was used to and he decided that being dead- or mostly dead, whatever- was boring. And a bit useless. It didn’t feel  _ right. _

Something was missing now. 

He hated having that missing piece

Then he heard it. 

The faintest whisper of a familiar voice. 

_ I say I do the terrible things I do because I couldn’t find who killed Sarah and Teddy. _

Was that Nick? It had to be. None of his other vessels loved a Sarah, nor did they had a son. 

Was he. . . praying to Lucifer?

_ And that once I did, I would be free of this darkness. _

He sounded close to crying. What terrible things? What has Nick done? 

_ This rage.  _

A pause. Lucifer wondered if the connection went dead. 

_ But I lied. _

WHAT?!

_ The truth is. . . I like doing these things. _

Oh. That wasn’t something Lucifer was expecting. It made sense to the archangel, but Nick sounded. . . broken. His heart clenched. 

_ And I don’t want to stop.  _

The connection seemed stronger now and Lucifer wondered how much of himself was left in Nick. How much of the Mark’s effects was in him. 

_ I’m bonded to you. _

Yes. . . a stronger bond than the one Lucifer shared with Sam Winchester. Just as Castiel had risen Dean up from Hell and left a bond on him, he had created a deep bond with Nick, and Lucifer. . . wanted more. 

**Nick. . .**

He could feel himself start to rise from the muck and the mire that was the Empty. 

_ And to what you are. _

**Nick. . .**

_ I think that’s how you first found me.  _

He sounded like he was in distress. Lucifer rose up quicker, the urge to comfort his. . . human growing stronger with each word echoing in Lucifer’s mind. 

He had found Nick because he could tell Nick would be able to hold him, that he sought justice and answers for the travesties that affected him. Just like Lucifer, Nick had lost his family. 

_ I don’t know who I am, if I’m not you. _

**I’m coming, Nick.**

_ No consequences, no pain, no sorrow. _

Nick sounded on the verge of tears, desperation in his prayer. Lucifer understood- being the Devil meant that there were no consequences for his actions (except Michael, but who cares about Michael?)

_ I want that back. _

Even though this was hushed, it was the loudest thing in Lucifer’s mind

**Hold on Nick, I’m on my way.**

Could Nick hear him? He didn’t know. He didn’t care. Saying it felt better. Hearing NICK made him feel better. And he was going to go to his vessel and reunite and NEVER let him go. Form a symbiotic relationship with him. 

_ I want it back. I don’t want to feel now what I didn’t feel then.  _

Yes. Lucifer wanted that back too. He wanted Nick back. To walk the Earth, to feel free. To be with someone who understands him as much as he understood the other person. He didn’t want Nick to suffer, to feel such trifling human emotions

**Wait for me, Nick.**

_ Where are you? Where are you?! _

**In a fucking black slime pit, dumbass** . 

Lucifer opened his eyes, burning red hot as the sound of Nick’s tears drummed in his mind as he worked his way out of his grave. 

_ Help me! _

**Working on it. I’m coming, Nick.**

Nick was sobbing, whispering  _ help me _ as Lucifer continued to come out of his grave. He could feel the Empty, and he knew, he would have to work quick. 

He swam out and made it onto something solid, standing up. He was a fractured angel, covered  in black slime. The urge to sleep and feel nothing more was still there, but Nick’s prayer was stronger. And Lucifer thought he knew why. 

In their own way, it was love. And don’t they say love conquers all? 

He was going to reunite with Nick. He was going to take away his pain, his sorrow, the consequences. 

And together, archangel and vessel in one, they will triumph. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr!! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
